


But I've Got a Blank Space, Baby//And I'll Write Your Name

by PassionateKey



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionateKey/pseuds/PassionateKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your headphones weren’t plugged in all the way and I heard you jamming out to Blank Space by Taylor Swift-oh crap I just admitted I know that song too AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I've Got a Blank Space, Baby//And I'll Write Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Taylor Swifts Blank Space.
> 
> This happened to me on the bus today, my headphones got a bit unplugged when I sat down and the guy across from me heard my music and then realized he admitted to knowing Taylor Swifts songs. It didn't end cute and fluffy like this.
> 
> Also hope you guys like the format, I have a thing for footnotes, and I thought I'd try something new for me.

Steve wasn’t one to be ashamed of any of his likes or interest, hell he hated when people called things they enjoyed ‘guilty pleasures’-he felt that if you loved something you should love it without caring what anyone else thought. Sam still insisted on letting him know that it was weird for a grown, 190 pound man, to have the same music taste as a 15 year old teenage girl. Yet Steve never missed a beat on letting Sam know he doesn’t seem to care about his crap music taste when he’s mouthing along to Back to December [1] as Steve makes them dinner. 

[(1) Which if anyone asked, Sam would deny deny deny, though Sam secretly has huge respect for Taylor Swift, and in all honesty he definitely is a huge supporter of female artist in general.]

Steve’s music taste had never been an issue for him, he shamelessly goes into record stores and picks up the newest albums on all the hip new bands [2], ignoring all the questioning looks from store clerks, and jams out to them publicly in his car [3]. But he should have heaved Sam’s warning about buying a new set of headphones because his were getting old and ratty. 

[(2) His newest purchase is Ed Sherans latest album. (3) or at work or on a run or at the gym.]

_Nice to meet you, where you been//I can show you incredible things._

It had been one of those days were Steve wanted to do good for the environment and ride public transportation instead of driving to work [4]. Which is exactly how Steve found himself on the subway, headphones in, volume set at the highest [5] volume, when the beginning notes to Blank Space crescendoed out.

[(4) He co-runs a small publishing company, that he and Pepper Potts had started a couple years out of college, thanks to inspiration from Pepper’s boyfriend Tony Stark (recent-playboy, millionaire, philanthropist) who had drunkingly wrote Pepper a 50 page memoir on his love for her and had it printed out and made into a 100 books that arrived a month later to Pepper’s doorstep. (5) highest-but still safe enough for Steve to be hyper aware of everything around him-volume.]

_ Saw you there and I thought//Oh my God, look at that face//You look like my next mistake. _

Steve wouldn’t admit it to Sam, but only because he would never stop teasing him about it, but Blank Space was Steve’s new favorite song. After watching Swift's video to the catchy tone, all respect for her had risen [6], the song all but felt like it had been written about Steve's past _very disastrous_ love life [7]. Which was why Steve had sworn off dating any type of attractive person [8] and wouldn't stop listening to Taylor Swift on repeat [9]. 

[(6) Not that Steve ever didn't have respect for the singer, he could admire anyone that worked hard to bring themselves up, followed their dreams, and stayed true to themselves. Plus Swift had a talent for music. (7) Tony said Steve was a hopeless romantic who couldn't help but fall for 'picker-upers' who would never change, and that always ended up breaking his heart. And Tony spoke from experience since he had been one of those jerks that had caused Steve heaps of tears and angst back when the two had been seniors in high school, before Steve had moved on, forgiven his childhood friend, and introduced him to Pepper Potts-everything extraordinaire. Tony liked to exclaim it wasn't his fault his irresistible bad boy persona was too much for Steve to ignore. Steve just roll his eyes and sighs that it wasn't his fault he had a thing for guys with daddy issues connected straight to daddy's infinite bank account, usually shutting Stark right up. (8) His Jose Cuervo induced mind didn't want to exclude anyone from that because it hadn't just been Jeffrey and Zack to break his heart but also Mindy and Nicole. (9) Sam said that was also a problem and not a good way to cope with his feelings. But what did Sam know, (a lot, according to him)]

_ So hey, let's be friends//I'm dying to see how this one ends//Grab your passport and my hand//I can make the bad guys good for a weekend _

Which again was how he found himself on the subway, trying really really hard not to sing along to Blank Space, because there was a very attractive handsome man that was sitting across the aisle from him[10]. Steve really wished he has drove to work that morning.

[(10) Steve considered snapping a picture of said handsome attractive man to Sam but then decided that invading a strangers personal space like that was not a nice thing to do.]

_ Got a long list of ex-lovers//They'll tell you I'm insane//'Cause you know I love the players//And you love the game _

Steve tried getting back to his song enjoying space, but every time his eye drifted to the stranger in front of him he would catch a glimpse of cherry red lips, ice blue eyes, and stubble, lots and lots of stubble [11]. He should have had better manners then to stare at the man, but Steve couldn't help it. He also couldn't understand how this guy had the audacity to look like he just woke up on the wrong side of the dumpster while wearing a very expensive fitted suit that drew enormous amounts of attention to his muscular arms, and _other_ places [12], and somehow make it look like the hottest look in the world. 

[(11) Tony was right, Steve had a thing for the whole grunge, bad boy, haven't showered in a few days look. What could he say, it was hot. (12) That Steve totally, did not look at.]

_ Cause we're young and we're reckless//We'll take this way too far//It'll leave you breathless//Or with a nasty scar _

So of course Steve didn't notice the throat clearing coming from the pursed lips and annoyed glare. Startled, but mostly embarrassed Steve at least had the decency to look the man in the eye before looking away.

Steve busied himself by looking very interested down at his ipod, messing with the volume.

"You might.. I can.. not sure you want.."

It took Steve a minute to realize the man in front of him was talking and the words were directed at him. Quickly he yanked his earbud out. 

"Sorry, what?" Steve looked at the man's eyebrow, avoiding looking at his lips.

"I said, you might want to plug your headphones in all the way, I can hear your music-actually I've been able to hear it for the past three Taylor Swift songs. Not sure you'd want everyone to know that's what you're very seriously trying not to sing along too." His voice was rushed and he had to clear his throat a few times in between like he hadn't talked much all day [13].

[(13) Steve was already thinking about how that voice would sound waking up next too.]

He could feel a blush creeping up his neck, but he pushed it down. Shrugging his shoulders, he made eye contact. "Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you, my roommates been telling me to purchase a new set of headphones, just haven't gotten to it."

The totally hot stranger who Steve hoped he definitely saw again, nodded his head, before reaching inside his jacket and pulling out a white pair of headphones. They were in Steve's lap before he could even processes what had just happened.

"Here have mine."

Steve looked up at him confused. "I-I can't just take-you can't just give me.."

This time it was the man across him to shrug. "I have like five pairs at home cause I lose them all the time. Plus, imagine if a pretty girl had been here sitting instead of me, how would you have explained that Blank Space is totally your fave song."

Steve stared at the man, before chuckling to himself.

"What?" the man looked confused again, as he leaned back in his seat.  


"How do you know that song was called Blank Space, or even that the last three songs I listened to had all been Taylor Swift songs?"

The man in front of him stilled and Steve noticed his ears go red.

"But to answer your theoretical scenario, there wouldn't have to be any explaining, I'm not ashamed to admit I own all of her albums."

Steve smirked at the stranger in front of him as he detached his old set of headphones with the ones he had given him.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of what you liked, my ex-boyfriend was a secret theatre geek, maybe if he hadn't been so adamant about hiding it things would have worked out differently."

_ Got a long list of ex-lovers//They'll tell you I'm insane//But I've got a blank space, baby//And I'll write your name  _ [14]

[(14) So maybe calling off dating didn't really work, but it wasn't his fault that totally hot stranger on the subway, whose name was Bucky, turned out to be not so much of a bad boy but an adorable dork who worked as a part-time model (mostly for his best friend Natasha who was a wicked fashion photographer) and a part-time fashion designer, and not so secretly had the same taste in music as Steve. It also wasn't his fault that they got off at the same stop, that was all on the cosmos. Or that Bucky had blushed insanely when Steve had whipped around and asked him out on a date. Steve to this day stands that it was all Bucky's fault, cause he didn't have to say yes. He also didn't have to kiss Steve after he walked him home, or accepted his invitation to come into his apartment, or become a regular fixture in Steve's life. It was all Bucky's fault. All of it. Especially drunkenly telling Tony the story of how they met, which was how they were awaken one morning to the sound of Sam's laughter coming from the kitchen as he opened the package Stark had delivered to their apartment.

_ Dear Sport,  _

_ As your boyfriend so kindly retold the story of how you two sick love birds met (seriously Rogers, Barnes is worse at drinking then you-I'm getting new friends), here are two, all expenses paid, tickets to Taylor Swifts new concert, tonight, front and center plus VIP backstage passes. Pepper and I regret that we will sadly not be able to make it to diner tonight, but you two have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do (also don't tell Pepper I bought you these), and enjoy your one year anniversary. Say hi to Swift for me. _

_-Tony_

_Also Pepper will not be expecting you to come into work Monday._

]


End file.
